


The Open Jar

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, Grief, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Power Dynamics, References to Near Death Experiences, Somnophilia, Toxic Power Dynamics, Underage Drinking, Wakes & Funerals, graphic descriptions of fatal wounds, threatened underage dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: Thirty-six hours after the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, Obadiah Stane has his arm around Steve Rogers' neck.





	The Open Jar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You probably want that other fic. This is not the only Obie/Steve on the long-term docket — it was purse-sized as opposed to jetliner cargo hold. And this was definitely not meant to be my first A/B/O! But *that* one is like a whole fleet of container ships. Also I continue to be disappointed in Marvel fandom, why did you trash monkeys not do this pair earlier, in canon, don't make me have to do everything around here. DEAD DOVE. DO NOT etc.
> 
> ETA: yikes I had brainfarts about the archive warnings! Underage is vaguely threatened. My worst. Y'all, I deeply apologize! X-( 
> 
> Unauthorized duplication and distribution prohibited, canon is not mine, this is not an endorsement of canon. Read the wretched tags. This could be better but eh, this is more about 'you get the idea ~~and will never sleep again~~ '.

Thirty-six hours after the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark, Obadiah Stane has his arm around Steve Rogers' neck.

Steve is sitting at Maria's vanity mirror, the upholstery dipping under his bulk, obliterating the indentation where Maria had sat, staring at the mirror where for the past seven months she'd offered him her rare smiles.

His voicebox is crushed in the crook of Obie's elbow, Obie who is standing and choking him underhand with one arm. This is not the danger. The other arm is out of Steve's sight, until it isn't. Obie's holding a linen handkerchief soaked in chloroform. It's like an old detective story in a pulp magazine; Steve was in Howard's lab enough times to identify it by smell, Howard who is gone and dead, Howard whose skull is crushed in, and Steve watches Obie in the mirror as he covers his nose with the cloth.

The chemical's not going to hurt him. His brain will be intact.

Howard's, they couldn't scoop enough of the matter off the scene not to stuff his brainpan in time for the open casket. Steve could still tell. So could Peggy, and her Omega husband. So could Tony.

Steve will be A-OK thanks to Dr. Abraham Erskine and thanks to Howard Stark.

-

Forty days later.

"We all grieve in our own way," says Obie.

He pushes Steve to kneeling, and stuffs his head full of cock.

Steve takes it.

-

The chloroform wears off.

Consciousness seeps back into focus. Steve is on his stomach. He's slicked up and open.

Normally that would take an hour, or longer, and not without a commotion of pleading and half-muffled screams. The serum made him sensitive. It didn't alter his inclinations. He doesn't want to hear his own deep voice booming with desperation. This is an advantage.

Steve wakes up to an Alpha cock inside him. He's lying in a pool of his own cum.

His neck is already healing.

-

Obadiah's knot expands inside Steve's mouth.

Steve takes it, and takes it, and he could fight back. He's stronger. He could... do unspeakable things to the Alpha. In the name of survival. To preserve his dignity.

Before the Project Rebirth team took him and made him stronger, this had never happened to him.

Steve is stronger because of Howard Stark.

He couldn't save him either.

He takes the knot blocking his throat.

-

A week. They're back at the mansion. Steve is still in his funeral clothes.

He's sitting on the bench in Howard's ridiculous walk-in closet. Where Howard put on his shoes. Where he complained that he was too damn old to bend over. He'd joked with Steve about sexual harrassment, Howard who had never been serious in his flirtations. With a salacious grin, he'd pointed out that Steve had put Howard between him and the open door.

Steve is sitting on the bench and Obadiah comes up behind him. He places a jar on the polished wood.

Inside is a handkerchief.

A minute later, Steve closes his eyes when Obie wraps an arm around his neck.

-

Steve wakes up on a tiled floor. One of the master bathrooms. He's naked.

One of his knees is on the floor, dried slick tacky on the inside of the hinge.

The other is propped up on the toilet seat.

Obadiah's silk briefs are under his cheek. He slides back and forth with the force of the Alpha's thrusts.

His stiff dick wobbles and aches with every jolt.

-

"We all grieve in our own way," Obadiah said. His hand is a fist gripping Steve's military-short haircut. Unusual for an Omega. But Steve is Captain America.

Steve is taking his knot at the top of his throat.

He couldn't save Howard.

But Tony...

Steve is trying to gasp, and can't, his ears are ringing and he is aware that it will be sixteen more minutes before he blacks out.

-

(Seven months ago, Howard had to torch the wristwatch off Steve's frozen body, so they wouldn't lose part of his ear.)

-

Steve watches in the mirror, always. Obie takes him in rooms with progressively larger frames. Steve would never have figured Howard to go for the baroque; or maybe the ostentation had been Maria's touch. He didn't ask. He'll never know.

Steve watches in the mirrored wall, the one Tony had said was 'so Seventies,' as Obie coils his arm across his collarbone, then along the opposite shoulder, then closes it around Steve's windpipe. Steve could rip his arm off.

It's still called a sleeper hold. 

Obie unscrews the jar.

Steve watches until his vision gives out.

-

He tries to help Tony, he does.

Tony flies back to MIT for his last semester. Steve figures he'll have a pre-bond pack there, a support system of Betas and fellow Omegas. It stands to reason, since Tony's technically not of age yet.

Steve gets the urge to send care packages. To provide. Tony's driver takes one look at the neatly taped box and tells him that was something the late Mr. Jarvis used to do. Steve foists it on the Beta; asks him not to mention it.

Steve pens a letter. Mails it at the post office branch instead of Stark Industries' mailroom.

Spring Break is nine weeks later.

Tony comes home and tells Steve he hates him.

-

Forearm on his vulnerable neck, and like a white butterfly the cloth emerges from the jar and is cupped to his nose and mouth—

-

Peggy hasn't spoken to him since the day before the funeral. They'd gotten into a screaming fight in front of everybody, in front of a gathering of old friends in walkers and wheelchairs. Steve remembers saying, yelling, _how dare she strip away their dignity with an autopsy_.

It shouldn't have mattered. She's not even Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. Steve doesn't know who is.

Obadiah had slung his arm around a pale, tight-lipped Tony.

-

The full might of Stark Industries can protect them. It will. No matter what happens.

If Obie is securely in charge.

Steve closes his eyes and tries not to feel the semen overflowing out of his upturned ass.

-

Steve wakes up to an Alpha fondling his dick. His abdomen is dripping with his own spend.

Steve wakes up to an Alpha gripping his hips, plunging into him. The gold chain around Obie's neck drags along Steve's chest.

Steve wakes up to an Alpha fucking his mouth, and flails, his bare wrist glancing off a thigh in motion.

Then it all coalesces. His arm falls. He lies back.

Maria and Howard are never waking up.

Steve didn't once dislodge his legs from their loose splay.

Time loses meaning.

The low-slung pouch in his belly begins to firm up.

-

The day after the funeral, Steve finds Tony balanced on the piano bench.

(He's slow to answer Tony; he hopes he doesn't open the bench.)

"Dad wasted so much time looking for you, wishing I would be a perfect dutiful Omega like you, and you said, you promised it would get better! You promised to talk to them!" 

From the closed lid of the piano, Tony picks up a bottle of amber liquid.

"Now it'll never happen. For the rest of my life, the one possibility I'll never know the answer to."

It's too late for Steve to say anything. Tony refuses his proffered hand, has jumped off, has raced past. In a matter of hours, Tony will be black-out drunk.

Too late.

-

(Howard had been working on a replacement watch for Steve, with an endless list of bells and whistles, until finally he'd made noises about passing the project off to Tony. The watch gathers dust in the old lab, next to the spot where the chemical logbook used to be.)

-

Peggy contacts him via telegram. Steve knows it's an outdated form of communication; she is making concessions.

She is asking if he's at all interested in vengeance. That certain details are not adding up. He can hear the dryness in her voice.

Steve doesn't answer. Bucky would call him a coward, or worse.

But he can't.

When Obie slides his arm around Steve's neck, his sleeve catches on the new, gold-plated collar.

This time he stops. Steve senses movement.

A jar is placed in his hands.

-

Steve wakes up. Obie is watching a video.

The details are blurry at first, then resolve. Perhaps that's Steve's eyesight. Instinctively he rolls over on his side, off his stomach. Facing the screen.

The setting in the video is familiar.

It's a movie of him.

His limp form is being hauled off the bench into one of Howard's mechanized hand-trucks. Or maybe it's one of Tony's, Tony likes robots, that might be classed as robotics—

The camera is also on a mechanized dolly. This is the first time Steve's seen these, though he's figured out that Obie has his stashes all over the house. 

The camera follows Obie to his bed.

Where he strips Steve bare. With a fingertip he stimulates behind Steve's balls, on the sensitive spot no one but Bucky knew about. Slick erupts from Steve's hole.

Toys are put inside him. Fingers are put inside him. His skin becomes red and tender. 

He sleeps through Obie biting him. 

Steve watches. He can't move.

That was today. Or yesterday. Just now. There's a timestamp on the picture but no date. Among all the trappings of luxury, there are no clocks in the bedroom.

He sleeps through Obie lifting his pelvis.

He wants to close his eyes. He wants it to go away.

The door opens.

-

Everyone grieves in their own way.

Steve knows Obie bit his bonding gland.

It happened while he slept. The serum healed over the scar, but he knew.

It doesn't matter anyway. Obie's got the test on his desk, a little stick, perfected by Howard. Obie's puffing away at a cigar.

Steve gets on his knees and takes his Alpha's cock in his mouth.

-

The chloroform-soaked linen is soft on his face, like a shroud, that's Steve's last thought—

-

In the video, Steve can see Tony's face change.

He can visualize the tableau from his point of view. A collared Omega, unresisting, taking his Alpha's knot.

In the video, Steve is turned away. His eyes are closed. He's breathing. He looks like he's in the normal daze of Heat.

"All-American slut!" Tony howls. The audio overloads from the volume. Steve's body twitches, no doubt reacting to the cloud of stress pheromones. "They're barely in the ground and you're spreading your legs for his company... his family! Don't think I won't contest the will, you lying son of a bitch."

The door slams.

Obie pauses.

Steve watches as he goes back to pumping his knotted cock inside Steve's body.

-

"I'm an old man," says Obie. "Older than you. Certainly not enhanced."

Steve feels the jar in his grasp.

"Do me a favor and unscrew it for me, Omega."

Steve places his hand on the lid.

-

Steve will wake up. He always wakes up.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For extra angst, picture CACW happening anyway.


End file.
